So Tired
by FoxxFlame
Summary: Naruto's just so tired of everything. Can the one person he most loves save him?


Naruto just wanted the pain to end. After everything he had suffered through, he just wanted it to be over. First it was how he was treated by others, like a monster. Then it was the training, which made him just so tired. After that it was Sasuke, his friend, brother, comrade, and secret love, leaving. That was when he'd started cutting.

It was small cuts at first, thin lines across his upper arms, about one or two a week. It took the pain away, briefly, but soon it wasn't enough. So it became multiple cuts a day, still on the upper arms, but deeper now. Then he moved to his forearms. And yet, despite all that, he never wanted to die. He only wanted two things. The pain to end, and Sasuke back.

But that all changed the day the new Group 7 found Sasuke. As Naruto looked up at his love, deep down, he knew something had changed in Sasuke. So when Sasuke was suddenly beside him, sword poised at his back, Naruto knew that he wanted to die.

So he gently, and briefly laid his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder and whispered his deepest feelings to his once friend.

"I love you. I'm sorry." And then jumped away from Sasuke, to the top of the small crater. Pausing for a moment, he looked back at his love, who looked confused and slightly concerned, despite his earlier statement about severing bonds.

Naruto reached up, aware of all the eyes on him, but only caring about one set of onyx colored eyes, and untied his precious headband. He then folded it up, threw it to Sasuke, who caught it, and took off.

He didn't know for how long or how far he ran, but he did until his legs refused to move anymore. He sat down with his back against a tree, and looked to the sky. Sometimes it was just nice to stare at the clouds, pretending like nothing was wrong, and that he wasn't about to die.

Naruto reached into his pack and pulled out a very special kuni. Although it looked normal it was once Sasuke's. In the midst of a fight with some enimes, Naruto had run out of kuni, and Sasuke had tossed him one, thus saving his life.

Now, years later, Naruto cradled it in his hands, the blade sharp as ever. He sighed, and removed his jacket, revealing a dark blue, short sleeved shirt underneath. He placed the kuni against his arm, not over the vein yet, pressed down until blood dribbled out, and dragged the kuni across his arm. Naruto began to cry.

He repeated this several times, getting closer and closer to that final cut that would end it all. But then there was a slight rustle in the bushes in front of him. He paused, lifting the kuni from his arm, and waited. Sasuke stepped out, clutching his headband in one hand.

At first, Sasuke's face was one of anger, but when he saw the blonde, his arm bleeding, making a small puddle, looking up at him with those big blue eyes, the anger warred with confusion, pain, and worry.

"What are you doing Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, and was at Naruto's side in a flash, pulling the kuni out of his hand, getting some first aid wraps from his own pack, and wrapping Naruto's arm. Naruto just sat there and stared, not making a sound. When he was done, Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye, the anger returning with full force. He shook the headband in Naruto's face.

"What do you mean by giving me this? And why were you trying to kill yourself?" Almost shouting, his hands shaking slightly, Sasuke glared at Naruto, cxpecting an answer. But the one he got, wasn't the one he expected.

"I'm tired of everything. The pain, the dissapointment, the ridicule, everything. Just let me die, and I'll never bother you again." Naruto said, so much sadness evident in his eyes that it made Sasuke want to cry. Instead he gathered Naruto gently in his arms, and began to rock back and forth. Naruto pressed his damp face into Sasuke's neck.

"You were never a bother to me. Please don't die. I love you." Sasuke whispered, kissing Naruto's forehead. Naruto looked up at the boy, no, man that he loved with everything he had left in his soul.

"Really?" He asked, and Sasuke nodded, one single tear falling. Naruto leaned up, and gently licked the tear away. When he pulled back, Sasuke leaned forward and gently kissed Naruto. The kiss was both gentle, and yet passionate. All the hidden feelings from both boys came rushing out. The kiss slowly became deeper, Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lover lip, and Naruto opened his mouth. Sasuke's tongue dived in, exploring everything that was Naruto.

But then Naruto pulled back, and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"What is it love?" He asked, concern covering his face once again. But his fears dissipated when Naruto's face broke out into the largest grin Sasuke had seen on him in the longest time. Although he was still crying, Naruto was happy.

"I love you. I just can't believe you love me back." He said, pressing his face into Sasuke's neck again. Sasuke smiled, and rubbed Naruto's back.

"Always and forever love." Sasuke said, and laid back on the ground, being careful of Naruto's arm, and the puddle of blood.

Sasuke deserted Orochimaru, and Naruto left Kohona, and both went to live in the Suna country, protected by Gaara.


End file.
